


when i run out of road, you bring me home

by taeyongsan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsan/pseuds/taeyongsan
Summary: Coming home was the best part of it all, Doyoung thought, as long as it was Yuta waiting for him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Yuta Fic Fest 2019-2020





	when i run out of road, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> For Yuta Fic Fest.
> 
> Prompt #35: hope we always feel like home / with you, every moment feels like coming home.
> 
> Title was taken from “Sweet Creature” by Harry Styles.
> 
> I’m not sure what the original prompter had in mind but I tried my best! I hope I managed to meet your expectations, dear prompter!
> 
> And lastly, a super big thank you to the mods for holding the fest.

It was the small things about Yuta, Doyoung thought. He was such an intricate person and Doyoung loved every single detail about him. The things that made Yuta, the things Doyoung had come to know and love more and more. It fascinated Doyoung each day. When he looked towards Yuta and found him right there beside him, unwavering and tall, seeming almost untouchable.

But it was easy to reach out. It was easy because Yuta was far from being untouchable. Yuta was an open and honest person. He was sensitive and his vulnerability gave him away sometimes. And if he failed to communicate his thoughts in words, he spoke in silent actions. And for Doyoung, who was as observant as one could be and dedicated to learning everything there was about Yuta, it was simple to see how Yuta felt during those quiet moments.

The way Yuta held onto the end of his sleeve to hold Doyoung back as he began to walk out the door for work in the mornings said _I need one more moment with you before we say goodbye_. The way Yuta would knock their knees together under the table, hiding his smile behind his hand, said _I think what you said was funny_. The way Yuta’s fingertips gently brushed against Doyoung’s cheek before they kissed said _I think you look pretty right now_ and the tenderness in the action of pressing their lips together said _I love you_. The way Yuta leaned his head against Doyoung’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut after a long day at work, said _I am comfortable around you_. And it was all reassuring.

It had taken months to learn the meanings of Yuta’s silent actions and even now, years later, Doyoung was still learning what it meant when Yuta did certain things.

Like what it meant when Doyoung woke up and turned around in bed, finding Yuta already awake, looking at him with an indescribable expression. The sun rising over the horizon and letting her warm light pour in through the window, illuminating Yuta’s face in an orange glow. Lips slightly parted and hands seeming as though they wanted to reach out. Eyes holding the world and catching the light in a way that made them seem like they were twinkling. Sparkling, really. Yuta was.

What was he thinking? On this quiet Saturday morning, in this comfortable silence, something so familiar and so natural between them, what could it mean?

“Good morning,” Yuta finally said, voice just barely above a whisper. His hands were hovering just above Doyoung’s head on the pillow. After a moment, Doyoung felt Yuta begin to brush through his hair. “It’s still early if you want to get some more sleep.”

“Once I’m up, I’m up,” Doyoung joked, cracking a smile. “You know I have to go today, right?”

Yuta didn’t return the smile but that was okay. “I know.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know.”

The way Yuta stopped running his fingers through Doyoung’s hair said _I wish you didn’t have to leave._

* * *

It was difficult finding time to talk to Yuta while he was working. He’d been sent to the other side of the country to cover a festival this time and in between prepping questions, meeting with the festival founders and coordinators for interviews, and doing dry runs in preparation for the actual day on location, Doyoung only had the last few hours of the day to call Yuta.

“I miss you,” Doyoung said.

He would be the first thing to admit it. Because he did miss Yuta. He always missed Yuta when he left for work. He missed coming home and seeing Yuta there. Even if it was a short trip away, it felt like they were separated by days. Doyoung was so far from Yuta, from home.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Yuta said, tone teasing. Even if he sounded like he was joking, Doyoung was sure Yuta was far from laughing. “It’s only a couple of days.”

“We’re leaving first thing Monday morning. I’ll be back before you get home from work.”

In all honesty, he knew he would cut it close. Jungwoo had insisted on staying until Monday evening to check out the town and Jaehyun had been quick to agree. He was putting his hope into being able to convince Taeyong otherwise. But Yuta didn’t need to know that.

“I’ll see you Monday then. So, what did you eat today?”

They fell into comfortable conversation, the kind they had when they were preparing dinner in the kitchen, speaking about this and that from their days. It was quiet at times, both of them just waiting and listening. Yuta’s soft breaths coming from the other side, the sounds of him moving something around. If Doyoung closed his eyes, it would be like he was there, Yuta right beside him.

“You should sleep now,” Yuta eventually said.

Doyoung inhaled slowly, opening his eyes. He was sitting in his hotel room, engulfed in darkness. He reached over to turn the lamp on, blinking a few times to adjust his vision. “Yeah,” he whispered. He cleared his throat and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, sliding his feet into his slippers and getting off the bed. “I’ll wash up and sleep. Taeyong insisted on waking up early to get some clips of the festival set up.”

“Don’t stay up,” Yuta warned.

“I won’t,” Doyoung promised, a small smile stretching across his face. “I’ll see you, Yuta.”

“Good night, Doyochi.”

Doyoung laughed. When Yuta also did, he felt a bit better. Yuta’s laugh was a bright sound and he sounded not too far away. It wouldn’t be long before he was returning home, stepping into Yuta’s arms and having him close once again.

“Good night, Yuu.”

* * *

The festival was one of the more fun events Doyoung had been assigned to. Taeyong was satisfied with the final clips they got and as they aired their live coverage of it, he stood behind Jungwoo and Jaehyun, smiling as Doyoung gave his report on the festival. When they finished, Jungwoo and Jaehyun began to gather the equipment and Taeyong came over.

“You were good, as always,” he said, throwing an arm around him. “We have the day to enjoy the festival. Jungwoo wanted to see some of the shows. Unless you want to go back to the hotel?”

Doyoung smiled. “I’ll join. But I’m going to send Yuta a message if that’s alright?”

“Do what you need to do.” Taeyong let go of him with a big sigh of relief and turned to Jaehyun and Jungwoo. “I’ll treat you to some drinks tonight when work is over! I heard they have some specialty beer here.”

“You? Drinking beer?”

Doyoung laughed to himself, turning away and fishing out his phone. Once he found a quiet spot away from the commotion, he looked at the message that had appeared. It was from Yuta.

_Saw you on TV! Baby, you did great! Enjoy the festival and I’ll see you again tonight!_

There was an image of the television in their living room attached to the message, Doyoung’s face across the screen. He smiled as he read the message over and over again. Yuta always tried his best to catch Doyoung’s coverage on TV and if he couldn't, he would record it to watch later. It was sweet and although a bit embarrassing, Doyoung appreciated it.

_Thanks! I’ll buy you some souvenirs. Taeyongie-hyung is inviting us to drink tonight hehe I’ll send you some videos later on._

Doyoung heard Jaehyun call out to him and he pocketed his phone, returning to the van. Everything was packed up and Taeyong was already nowhere to be seen. Jungwoo came out of the passenger side of the van, a few tickets in hand.

“Courtesy of the festival,” he said as he gave them each a ticket. “Taeyongie-hyung is already inside buying us some food. Let’s go!”

* * *

_I miss you._

Yuta would never say the words but Doyoung knew anyway.

The night coverage of the festival had gone well and Taeyong had gotten a message from their supervisors praising them for their work. He’d been doubly excited to treat them and they’d gotten food and drinks at a tavern after packing up for the night.

As promised, Doyoung did send some videos to Yuta but hadn’t received a response. It was already late and Yuta went to work a little earlier on Monday mornings. Taeyong had been all over the place and as amusing as it was, Doyoung had switched out their beers for water and when Taeyong began to get sleepy, he was the one to haul him up and out of the tavern to go back to the hotel. 

Jaehyun and Jungwoo helped him get Taeyong into his hotel room, leaving him tucked in bed before going down the hall to their rooms. Doyoung returned to his room, flicking on the light and kicking off his shoes.

_I miss you._

Doyoung was half-in, half-out of his right mind as he sent the message, but he did know he missed Yuta. Even though it was only for the weekend, he felt alone without Yuta beside him. Going away for work never got easier. If anything, it became something more dreaded.

But Yuta understood. Yuta supported him every time.

_I miss you._

Doyoung’s eyelids felt heavier.

_I want to come home now._

* * *

It was easy to convince Taeyong not to stay another day. His headache was not going to allow him to enjoy another day exploring the town so when Jungwoo mentioned staying the extra day, Taeyong only pouted and shook his head, making his decision clear.

After breakfast, Doyoung double-checked his room to make sure everything was packed up and hauled it out to the van. Jaehyun seemed to be in a good mood and even though his request had been rejected, Jungwoo was still all smiles.

Doyoung refused to play for his seat in the van and was assigned the driver. In the end, Jungwoo was in the passenger seat beside him and Taeyong was with Jaehyun in the back seats, cramped between their bags.

Jungwoo took over control of the music, picking up his phone every other song to change it out for something he wanted. Doyoung didn’t mind, allowing Jungwoo to do as he pleased. It was a six, nearly seven, hour drive back to the city and the music was the last of Doyoung’s worries.

“Say, Doyoungie-hyung, you’re the only one who has someone waiting at home,” Jungwoo said a few hours into the trip. “Yuta-hyung.”

Doyoung laughed. “Taeyong has Ruby waiting at home. Doesn’t that count?”

Jungwoo peered into the backseat and Doyoung glanced into the rearview mirror to look back as well for a second. Taeyong had fallen asleep early on into the drive, using Jaehyun as a pillow. He seemed rather comfortable and Jaehyun didn’t look too bothered by it.

“Ruby does not count,” Jungwoo said, turning back in his seat.

Doyoung fixed his hold on the steering wheel. “I suppose you’re right then. Yuta is waiting for me at home.”

“That’s very sweet.” Jungwoo let out a dreamy sigh and Doyoung’s eyes flicked toward him for a moment. “And when Yuta-hyung goes away for work, you’re waiting for him.”

“Hey, you―” Doyoung let out a small, breathy laugh and shook his head. “You’re thinking too much about it.”

Was he? Doyoung didn’t know. It’d been years of this, of them, coming and going from home, wherever that was. Did the feeling change after all this time? No, not at all, Doyoung realized. Because at the end of the day, coming home to Yuta was his favorite part of work. Coming home and finding Yuta was a feeling that was, and would forever, remained unmatched by any other. No matter how long one of them was gone, seeing each other again was always… always… _always_ going to feel like being able to breathe freely and stepping into the sunlight, and a million other beautiful things.

Because over the years, Yuta had become a constant presence in Doyoung’s life, tall and unwavering. He became the person Doyoung went to for everything and if Doyoung was a little lost, which he would admit happened sometimes, Yuta was the one to bring him back. Yuta was the comfort Doyoung had longed to have his entire life. He was so familiar and warm but equally chilling and new each time.

And Doyoung never wanted to be home more than now.

* * *

Before Doyoung could think about coming home, there were many other things to take care of. As the late afternoon sun began to dip down over the skyline, Doyoung found himself still at the station, each minute ticking by. Jaehyun and Jungwoo had stayed behind to unload all the equipment and a more alert Taeyong had been whisked away for a meeting the moment they stepped foot inside the building. 

Doyoung continued on his way, greeting his coworkers in the halls. It was a bit quieter as he stepped into a green room, his sigh cutting through the silence. As he fixed himself up in the mirror a little bit, someone stepped into the room.

“Oh, Doyoung!”

“Taeil-hyung,” Doyoung said, turning and bowing his head. “I didn’t know you were here today.”

Taeil waved his hand. “Not an issue. So, just got back? How was the festival? The PD was very impressed with Taeyong out there. And not to mention, you.”

“Me?”

“Having someone with a handsome face like yours is good,” Taeil said. Doyoung shook his head, a bit warm in the face, and Taeil laughed. He came up beside Doyoung, nudging him in the side. “Going home then? How’s Yuta?”

“He should be on his way back from work now.”

Taeil hummed. “Then you should get going. Let’s catch up another time.”

“You’re on for the night?”

“Until eleven.”

Doyoung exchanged a few last words with Taeil before collecting his things and leaving the green room. He said good night to those he passed in the halls and as he exited the building, he took a deep breath. Finally, he thought, time to go home.

His car was parked in his spot near the exit and as he got in, he thought about Yuta.

Whether Yuta would arrive home before him, he didn’t know. Yuta wouldn’t mind it but he would hold it over Doyoung for a few days, teasing like he liked to do. Doyoung could imagine it, walking into the apartment and finding Yuta, sitting there and waiting with a smile on his face.

Nothing could beat it, he thought.

And sure enough, half an hour later, Doyoung unlocked the apartment door and stepped into silence. He took off his shoes and stepped further inside. His eyes looked over the main room and then, there, on the couch, was Yuta. He was already dressed out of his work clothes, sitting at the end of the couch as he always did, with his legs curled up underneath him.

And when he looked Doyoung’s way, he smiled. He smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle at the corners and his dimples appear on his cheeks. Doyoung’s heart was at ease.

As he approached, Yuta stood, and then they were taking each other into a tight, warm embrace.

“I’m home,” Doyoung said into the thick fabric of Yuta’s sweater.

“Welcome home,” Yuta whispered in reply against Doyoung’s neck. 

Yuta held him a bit tighter. When Yuta pulled away and brought a hand to his face, holding him gently and running his thumb over his bottom lip, Doyoung felt his heart pound hard in his chest. It was a chaste gesture at this moment. And when Yuta closed the space between their lips, it was sweet and short, and still, so full of everything Yuta wanted to say but couldn’t find the words to. And Doyoung knew.

He knew what it meant.

_I feel at home now._

Coming home was the best part of it all, Doyoung thought, as long as it was Yuta waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where to find me and send me messages! [tumblr](https://taeyong-san.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/taeyongsan) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/taeyongsan)


End file.
